The Fate Seer
by twilight girl456
Summary: His fate was death. She had predicted it with what she had saw. And she would make sure he did't die. He was supposed to live as a hero, not die as one. She would do everything in her tiny power to see that he lived...it was her duty as a seer... ZackxOC


**A/N: This really should be the last thing I should be doing…but I can't ignore this. This idea has been in my head for awhile, and since Zack is awesome, I figure he needs some sort of attention too. So…hopefully, this won't be incredibly bad, since I have the awful writers block disease…but hope you enjoy the first chapter! In this first chapter, Evy is 15, and Aerith is 14.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ff7, or the characters of ff7. I own my oc's and that's it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> 1. The stray who wandered into the Sector 5 Church<strong>_

Most people often said Midgar was a busy and important city. But even if that was all true, it really wasn't anywhere near beautiful. Dreary, was how a good few people liked to describe it.

The young blue eyed girl decided she had to agree with the latter. Midgar really wasn't that beautiful, but it was sort of a nice looking place. The only thing that was just not nice about it…was the awful pollution that made the sky smoggy and green looking. The sky wasn't meant to be green, it was supposed to be a beautiful blue with fluffy white clouds to make it seem all the more lovely.

Midgar, Evy decided, had a terrible sky.

"Oof!"

"Watch where you're going, kid!"

"Sorry…" Evy apologized, watching as the man who had so rudely run into _her_ kept going, until she could no longer see him. She continued to trudge on through the streets, looking around at the marketplace for a few minutes before exiting and heading down the street, just taking in everything that resided in the Sector Five Slums. She had to admit that things below the plate weren't so terrible, but they weren't that great either…You couldn't see the sky, which was settled okay with Evy, since Midgar had an awful sky, and things looked poorly built. Junk was lying all over the place, and people could get hurt from it.

Blue eyes looked forward once more, and the owner stopped walking, staring at the sight before her with interest.

A church that was probably very old stood tall and proud a few feet away, the structure of it seemingly crumbling from the age…but it was still breathtaking and beautiful.

Evy walked towards it, pushing the front doors open with a loud creak. She stepped inside slowly and quietly, looking around to see how the inside of the church looked. Despite how old it looked on the outside, the inside of it seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Hm?" Evy mumbled as she looked forward, the colors of white and yellow reaching her gaze. She felt a grin tug at her lips and she took off at a run to the front of the church, stopping right in front of the colored things she had spotted. "Oh!"

A good sized patch that was plentiful of flowers was what she had found, yellow and white lilies, each one in seemingly perfect health. Evy knelt down in front of the flowers and gently petted the petals with care, smiling at how soft they felt. Who knew that such beautiful things could grow in such an unfertile place like Midgar?

"Um, who are you?" a shy sounding voice asked from behind, Evy turning around to see a girl wearing a sundress and her hair in a long braid standing a few feet away from her. The girl looked a bit nervous, and somewhat afraid, Evy noted, sending a smile to her as she stood back to her feet.

"Evy! What's your name?"

The green eyed girl blinked before responding, "Aerith Gainsborough…"

"Evy is pleased to meet Aerith!"

'_She…talks rather strange…' _Aerith thought, before walking over to the flowers and kneeling down in front of them. "Nice to meet you too…um, not to be rude, but why are you here in the church?"

Evy smiled and knelt down next to her, "Evy was curious so she wanted to see what the inside looked like. And she found the flowers!"

Aerith smiled at how happy she seemed when she mentioned discovering the flowers that were in the church. "A lot of people are surprised when they see them…this is the only place they grow…and at my house, since I planted some there too!" Aerith giggled, petting the petals tenderly. "I've never seen you around before."

Evy nodded and sat down on the floor, "Evy just got here today. Midgar is not as nice as Evy thought it would be…too polluted and busy…but the church is nice!"

Aerith smiled at that, "That's good. At least you like something!"

Evy giggled, petting a flower. "The Flowers are very happy."

Aerith looked at her curiously, "Huh?"

"They say that Aerith takes such good care of them and that they are happy to have someone so kind take care of them." Evy smiled, looking at Aerith cheerfully.

'_She's…strange…' _

The two talked about the flowers, and life in Midgar and in the Slums. Eventually, hours passed, and Aerith stood up and said she had to go home to eat dinner. Evy nodded and told her goodbye as Aerith started to leave, watching the flowers.

Aerith noticed Evy wasn't moving and stopped walking. "Aren't you going to go home and eat dinner too?"

"Evy…has no home."

Aerith felt bad when she heard that. No home…the thought was rather saddening. No home meant no bed, or nice cooking, or…family.

Aerith found her mouth moving before her mind could think. "You wanna come home with me?"

Evy looked at her and grinned. "That would nice. Thank you!"

Aerith giggled as Evy ran over to her and the two exited out of the church and headed to Aerith's house. Elmyra had been surprised when she saw her daughter come in with someone else. After having been introduced to Evy, she couldn't help but find her sweet. After telling Evy she could go and wash up before dinner, Elmyra smiled at Aerith.

"Another stray?" Elmyra joked, referring to all the times Aerith had found stray cats and dogs and brought them home.

"She doesn't have anywhere to live or any family."

"Well, I'm proud of you. You did the right thing bringing her home with you. She's too young to live out on the streets."

Aerith grinned, "So, does that mean she can stay?"

Elmyra smiled. "Yes."

Evy had a home now and people to call her family.

* * *

><p>Aerith learned a lot about Evy after her mother said that she could live with them. Evy had traveled all around the Planet and been pretty much everywhere, save for Wutai and Gongaga, and the very north part of Gaia. Apparently, she had tried to live in one place, but found something that she didn't like about it, and would move somewhere else. Evy told Aerith that she didn't remember where she came from, which sort of saddening to hear for Aerith. But it didn't seem to put Evy down when she talked about it. She told Aerith the tiny bits and pieces she could remember about it, the main one being that there were a lot of flowers there.<p>

Her full name was Evelyn Renee Smith, but Evy was something she had decided to have people call her, since she didn't like her full name. She was a year older than Aerith, being 15 while Aerith was 14.

"When's your birthday, Evy?"

"Evy's birthday is on May 17th! What about Aerith's birthday?"

"February 7th." Evy giggled and played with the necklace that was around her neck, Aerith staring at it with interest. "Where did you get your necklace?"

Evy looked at her before smiling down at the single crystal that hung on the chain. "Evy has had it for as long as she remembers!"

"Oh…"

"Time for bed, girls." Elmyra said, smiling softly as both Aerith and Evy yawned in unison, Aerith laying down in her bed while Evy laid down on the air mattress that Elmyra had managed to find and blow up for her until the could get her an actual bed. Elmyra kissed Aerith's forehead and knelt down and did the same to Evy, who giggled quietly. "Welcome to the family, Evy."

"Thank you…"

Elmyra smiled and turned the lights off and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Evy laid there awake for a little longer, a question that Aerith had asked earlier still echoing in her mind.

"_Why did you come to Midgar?"_

Evy had said it was because it looked like a nice place to live. But that wasn't the whole truth….

'_Hey, you okay?'_

'_What're you gonna do once we get to Midgar?'_

'_Protect your honor…AS SOLDIER!' _

'_Me and…are both backwater experts, oh yeah!'_

'_Embrace your dreams…and whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER.' _

Having to see ones fate before they could even know about it wasn't a pleasant thing. Especially when you have to keep it from happening…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It sucks…blegh! But, it got the first chapter down for it, so yeah…Please do review, since I love them very much :D LATER TATERS!**


End file.
